Kai Smith(Infernal Ninja)
Kai of Infernal Ninja is the Elemental Master of Fire and a member of The Ninja until he was abandoned within the Fire Realm after an encounter with General Vedrik. He would meet General Volcanica there and tame his pet dragon. He would come to be known as The Fire Emperor who ruled over the Fire Realm with an iron fist. History: Kai was born to Ray and Maya Smith sometime after The Serpentine War. He would inherited the Elemental Power of Fire from his father. He would soon be joined by his sister, Nya two years later. Soon, one of the Time Twins would put up a disguise and come to be trusted by both Ray and Maya, Kai and Nya were playing when the Twin kidnaped their parents, leaving them orphaned. Over time, Kai and Nya would take over the family business of the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop where Kai's less then ideal smithing skills seemed to doom the business. After sometime, Kai would be approached by Master Wu who, after saving him from Samukai and his Skulkin forces, offered him the chance to save Nya by becoming a Master of Spinjitzu. Kai would accept the offer after some explaining and soon became a Ninja. He would be the first to tame a dragon of the four and later aided in their fight against the Serpentine, Stone Samurai, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, Ghosts, Sky Pirates, Vermillion and the Time Twins, Sons of Garmadon, Dragon Hunters and Oni. After the Oni were defeated, Kai and Nya would unknowingly awaken an old foe from the past of Ninjago when General Vedrik and his ancient Serpentine Tribe were awoken. He, along with the other ninja, obtained a Forbidden Weapon. Kai would end up sacrificing his life to save the others, though he ended up being transported to another Realm. As Kai was trapped in the Fire Realm, he was exposed to the harsh conditions of the Realms landscape. While holding the Staff of Fire, Kai would be corrupted by it's power, slowly turning him away from his teachings of peace and freedom. He would soon encounter two siblings who wanted to bring order to the Fire Realm through brute force. With his mind corrupted, Kai was quick to take command of them, the two would go on to form his inner circle. Kai would travel with them across the Fire Realm, finding many who shared their same view. He would go on to name his forces The Fire Samurai. He would soon encounter a dragon native to the Fire Realm of which he tamed and named Charr. With his forces at their strongest for the moment, Kai would usurp control of the Realm from it's previous ruler, he would be named Fire Emperor by his forces and proceeded to grind the Realm under his heel. He would rule over the Realm for four years, having spent the first year gathering his strength and forces until The Ninja arrived in search of him. Kai would be informed of their arrival and demanded that they be brought before him so that he could punish them. Deploying his Fire Samurai to bring them in. When his Fire Samurai started to become ineffective, he would unleash Charr knowing that his pet would succeed where his armies had failed. And true enough, Kai would soo be sitting on his throne as The Ninja stood before him. With his power, he demanded to know why they had come, only to find that they had been searching for him. Hidden by a mask, Kai kept his identity a secret, not wishing to reveal it yet. He told them that he was dead, and when blamed for killing him, ordered his forces to take them away. He would later visit The Ninja in their prison where he taunted them about their pasts and troubles before revealing that having one Realm was no longer enough for him and that the others would soon become his to rule. Kai would assemble his forces, ready to head to Ninjago when he was informed that The Ninja had escaped and fled back to Ninjago. While he was angered that Ninjago would be ready for an invasion, he knew that they had no idea who he was. Using that to his advantage, Kai would begin the invasion, attacking Ninjago in full force, he would remain behind with his two Generals and Charr, waiting for The Ninja to come to him. When it seemed that his forces were loosing, Kai decided it was time to intervene and unleashed Charr upon Ninjago, he would watch as The Ninja used a mech to fight back. As the fight would progress, and it seemed that Kai was going to be defeated, he revealed another secret he had, revealing his own titanic mech. With the massive mech at his command, Kai easily tore down Pixel's own Samurai X Mech before proceeding to do battle with Lloyd and his titan mech. During the battle between the two, Kai would push his luck and further taunted Lloyd, revealing many deadly secrets that he knew. Kai soon realised that the others were aiding Lloyd. With his mech failing, Kai reverted to what he knew about combat and abandoned his massive suit of armour, taking to the ground and engaging the others in person. During his fight with them, he would discover that they had destroyed their Forbidden Weapons. As the battle grew long, Kai would continue to taunt The Ninja until Nya put the pieces together. With his identity known, Kai ditched the mask he wore, and using the moment of shock, proceeded to take them down. When he was faced against Wu and Skylor, he was able to take down Wu with no issue, but against Skylor, his attacks became weaker and soft. Despite being reborn as a warlord, he still held Skylor close to his heart, unable to harm his long time love, he would soon find himself defeated. Imprisoned in a cell at the Samurai X Cave, Kai was visited by The Ninja who demanded to know why he had turned against them. He revealed that he had spent five years in the Fire Realm, trapped there where he was consumed by darkness and evil. He revealed that even though he had conquered the Fire Realm, he knew that all things come to an end, and revealed that a greater threat was coming, one that he had hopped to defeat by ruling over the Realms to form an army so large, that this threat would be halted before it could invade. Appearance: Kai is a light tan, tall and lean acrobatic human with reddish brown hair shaped like fire. He has amber eyes. He has a scar that covers the right side of his face, starting above his eyebrow and cutting into it before pausing and resuming below his eye. He has a white bandage upon the left side of his head. He often wears red with either gold, silver or white highlights. He has worn armour and often has a symbol for Fire upon his outfit. When Kai was trapped in the Fire Realm, he would wear his Legacy Gi for the most part, though his gi was torn at many places. One of his arms was bare while one of his black gloves had been torn apart. His legs had holes in them. As he became the Fire Emperor, he was given a new gi with black samurai armour. The crest upon his helmet was gold while the mask that covered his face red. The helmet and body armour was black with red detailing and gold highlights. Weapons: Kai often wields twin katana in combat, He uses these blades with great skill and knowledge. He has wielded the Dragon Sword of Fire, the Elemental Blade of Fire and an Aeroblade in combat over the years. When Vedrik was unleashed, Kai would obtain the Forbidden Weapon corresponding to Fire, that being The Staff of Fire which he continued to use up until it's destruction during the battle for Ninjago. Personality: Before his corruption by The Staff of Fire, Kai was a humble, rash and hotheaded figure who was loyal to those who earned it. He reflected much of his Element, often racing into a fight without thinking. When he was corrupted, he became cruel and sinister, he began to show little mercy to his foes and had a ruthless tone when he was questioned. But he never lost his loving side, even in corruption, he couldn't bare to harm the one who stole his heart, and his protective nature constantly drove him to do anything in order to protect those around him. Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Samurai Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ninja Category:Human Category:Male